La semana del misterio
by EditorialCabezaDeBalon
Summary: Los chicos cursan Octavo grado, tienen que asistir a tradicional fiesta de la 119, donde Arnold encontrara a la chica de sus sueños, una Hermosa enmascarada...


**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Lunes-.-**

"**Pre-historia"**

Bienvenidos a la semana del misterio!, tal vez suene raro y debido a unos problemas técnicos el año pasado tuvimos que cancelarla, así que me imagino que no debe de saber que es, alguien a aquí la conoce o al menos a oído hablar de ella?-se dirige al grupo

Todos se miran entre si confundidos, algunos murmuraban en busca de la respuesta con el compañero de alado.

-Es una tradición de la escuela 119, consiste que durante 5 días todas las noches a partir de la 6 pm, los 3 grados se reúnen en el gimnasio. Cada noche tiene un tema y todos tienen que ir vestidos acorde a el, sin excepción.- una Hermosa joven oriental, con unos grandes anteojos, cabello negro, lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, siempre vestida de azul, con faldas arriba de la rodilla, zapatos al suelo azules, y blusa azul clara, un poquito ajustada.

-Muy bien Pheope, solo que se te olvido un pequeño detalle y tal vez el mas importante, MASCARAS!-dio un pequeño y alegre grito que de inmediato alerto a todos.-Todos debemos llevar una máscara durante los bailes y nunca revelar nuestra identidad, y si lo desean el ultimo día, al terminar el ultimo baile, se pondrá un canción muy lenta y romántica, en ese momento las luces bajan un poco y quien lo desee puede quitarse la máscara.-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el aula

El profesor ríe-Me alegra que los entusiasme la idea, y solo les aviso que el primer baile es Hoy-

-QUE!- todos a coro

-así es, así que es mejor que se apresuren para conseguir su traje- mira a los chicos-y sus vestidos- se dirige a las mujeres- el tema es "PRE-HISTORIA", pueden ir de cavernícolas o indios- les regala un sonrisa enorme y sale del salón.

Se escucho la campana, ya por fin había llegado el momento de irse a casa, y todos se marcharon con una expresión de asombro, entusiasmo e incluso algunos angustiados por el atuendo.

Todo la plaza se inundo de jóvenes de los diferentes grados y grupos, aplastados, angustiados y algunos al borde del llanto, era una terrible y desesperante escena…

Los probadores tenias interminables filas con miles de prendas en los brazos, las señoritas que atendían estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, no podían con tanta gente, en las tiendas no cabía ni un alma mas y a un así, podías ver multitudes luchando por entrar con gran desesperación.

Dos jóvenes muy suertudos lograron salir del campo de batalla, vivos y orgullosos con sus trajes.

Ambos corrieron hasta una casa de huéspedes entraron como rayo,directo a la habitación de un de los jóvenes, esos jóvenes eran ni mas ni menos que Gerald, un moreno un poco mas alto que su rubio amigo, mantenía su extraño peinado, con un cuerpo algo marcado por los deportes y un crecido y atractivo Arnold, con su rubio cabello alborotado como siempre, se había dado un gran estirón media mas de 1.80, al igual con su amigo los deportes le habían ayudado mucho con su físico, estaba frente al espejo acomodando los últimos detalles a su traje que no era nada de complicado, un pantalón beige, camisa blanca de manga larga doblada tres cuartos, con un chaleco imitación piel de leopardo y una mascara negra que cubría la mitad de la cara.

-Hey viejo, luces bien- entra su amigo a la habitación(ya que el se cambio en el baño), su atuendo era igual que el de Arnold.

-Gracias Gerald, no vamos?-

-Pero claro! Muero por ver a mi Pheope!- poniendo sonrisa de enamorado

-Haaaay GERALD- con su clásico tonito de reproche

-QUE? No te entusiasma la idea de que pases todo el baile con tu AMADA Helga!- comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras bajan las escaleras.

-Gerald…- un vez mas con reproche-

-QUE? Sabes que solo bromeo, te imaginas tu con Helga- casi se cai de las carcajadas.

-Ash, vamos por Pheope-

-Mi pequeña Pheope- corrige

Ambos ríen y continúan su camino a casa de Pheope

Cuando llegan a su casa se abre la puerta y ven a una hermosa chica, con una especie de chongo con un Hueso atravesado, un vestido sobre la rodilla entallado al cuerpo imitación piel de leopardo, y unos zapatitos bajos de leopardo, con una mascara de leopardo que cubría la mitad de la cara.

-Hola mi amor- el moreno se acerca y la besa, se toman de la mano y comienzan a caminar.

-Hey chicos, podemos pasar por Helga?-dice la pelinegra

-Que, Helga va a ir!?- ambos dicen en coro muy impresionados

-Claro, y por que no habría de ir-

Ríe-Y que ira con su galán- ríe nuevamente acompañado de Pheope

-De que hablan?- extrañado el rubio

-nada importante solo de un chico que siempre anda atrás de Helga esta loco por ella-

-ah enserio?- con indiferencia, no comprende por que esa idea le revuelve el estomago y enfurece.

-Llegamos!- la chica sube deprisa las escaleras y toca la puerta

-Hola Pheope- le dice Miriam-Lo ciento pero si buscabas a Helga ella ya se fue-

-Oh gracias- cortésmente se despide y se va con su amigos

-Que paso y Helga?- el rubio sonaba preocupado.

-pues que ya se fue- dice una triste oriental

-QUE! Cuando? Como se va sola! Y si le paso algo?- alarmado el rubio

-Hey tranquilo viejo, no es para tanto y aparte a ti que mas da que le pase algo a Helga-

El silencio reino, y mejor emprendieron camino al gimnasio.

El gimnasio estaba irreconocible, había un mini escenario ubicado en el extremo opuesto al de las puertas, todo estaba decorado con verde, había leanas colgadas, plumas, mascaras extrañas, el centro del gimnasio estaba despejado era como la pista de baile, y el contorno del lugar tenia mesas co sillas, adornadas con manteles blancos.

Los chicos con tantas vuelas habían llegado un poco tardes, los asientos eran contados,por lo tanto ya no tenían lugar, comenzaron a caminar pegados a la pared evitando llamar mucho la atención , buscando con la mirada unos asientos disponibles, cuando pueden ubicar a un par de pasos de ellos, una mesa para cuatro donde estaba sentada una solitaria chica muy hermosa, traía un vestido entallado al cuerpo resaltando esas curvas peligrosas, el vestido era beige, como de india, con el cabello suelto súper lacio, color chocolate hasta la cintura, unas botitas 2 dedos sobre el tobillo de terciopelo beige, con un poco de brillo labial, sus ojos delineados y pestañas postizas, unos encantadores ojos verdes, y para terminar con su atuendo llevaba un sombrero con plumas estilo indio, la hacia ver como toda una reina, claro sin olvidar la mascara beige que llevaba, a diferencia de otros, esta solo cubría el contorno de sus ojos.

La joven tenia una expresión de aburrimiento, y miraba a un punto fijo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

El rubio se acerco – Disculpa nos podemos sentar, es que ya no hay asientos- con tono amable sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-Claro por que no?, de todas formas mi amiga no vino-su voz era triste y ni siquiera voltio a ver al chico que le pidió sentarse

-Gracias- le hace señas a sus amigos para que se acerquen, Arnold tomo un asiento junto a la extraña chica.

-Hola – dijo la pareja y se sentaron, Phepe en el asiento mas cercano a la joven.

En ese momento la música comenzó y las parejas se levantaron a bailar.

-Discúlpenos enseguida volvemos- la hermosa pareja se levanto y se fueron tomados de la mano.

Arnold estaba triste, realmente quería charla con la chica pero ella no parecía tener interés, solo miraba aburrida un dichoso punto figo, cuando Arnold, se había dado por vencido y pensaba ir por ponche.

-Hacen linda pareja- dijo tranquila sin mirar al chico

-Que, perdón que dijiste?- sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Hacen linda pareja- señala a Pheope y Gerald que están abrasados bailando

-Ah, si, quieres ponche?-

-Umm por que no?- aun sin mirarlo

-Esta bien, yo voy, me esperas?-dice mientras se levanta

-Claro!- sigue con su mirada perdida

Esto deprime un poco a Arnold pero no se da por vencido, al menos ya hablo y eso es algo, cuando Arnold vuelve a la mesa ve a un apuesto pelinegro que habla con ella, agacha la cabeza y camina con pesadez, cuando llega pone las copas sobre la mesa y los mira triste, cuando la misteriosa se da cuenta de la presencia del rubio se pone de pie, se acerca y lo abraza.

-Mi amor!- le da un tierno beso en la mejilla que simplemente congela al cabeza de balón.

-Ash,- dice pesadamente el pelinegro- Prefieres a esta cosa que a mi?- viendo con repulsión a la pareja.

-Claro!, el es el amor de mi vida, y si es un caballero, ahora te esfumas, quisiera disfrutar la noche con mi novio!- voleando la cara al pelinegro

-Como quieras!- se marcha, echando humo

La misteriosa toma asiento – Disculpa! –agacha la cabeza avergonzada

-Por que? – con una sonrisa de bobo.

-Por el abrazo y eso, estuvo mal, no se si tengas novia, enserio no fue mi intención solo que ese chico no para de molestarme desde que llege me a estado siguiendo y …- es interrumpida por el rubio

-No tienes que disculparte, te entiendo, y no tengo novia, y no le veo problema- rie nerviosamente- incluso fue tierno- agacha su mirada para ocultar el notable sonrojo.

La misteriosa alza la mirada y ve que el apuesto rubio tiene marcados sus labios en una de sus rojas mejillas, a lo que ella ríe dulcemente, el alza la mirada aun apenado.

-tienes algo aquí- toma una servilleta y limpia la marca de labial, y le muestra la servilleta embarrada de brillo.

Ambos ríen – Creo que me excedí con el labial- bromeando –QUE! No así te ves hermosa- al darse cuenta de la que dijo agacho la cabeza.

-Gracias eres muy dulce!-nueva mente se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla

Mira a la chica estupefaciado por su belleza, permanecen en la mesa un par de horas mas charlando de lo que sea, ahí fue que ambos se dieron cuenta que compartían muchas cosas en común, demasiadas a decir verdad, ya eran las 11pm, y el baile de ese día terminaba a las 12, ya varias parejas comenzaban a irse.

Ella de levanto de su asiento

-Ya te vas?-

-Umm es tarde, tu ya te vas?-

-No, esperare a mis amigos- viendo a la pareja que tomaban ponche

-En ese caso, ven- lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo fuera del gimnasio, al campus.

Comenzaron a caminar aun tomados de la mano, y el hecho de estar solos, muy pero muy cerca, con los dedos entrelazados no les incomodaba absolutamente.

-Wow realmente es hermosa!- dijo la chica misteriosa

-quien?-

-La luna! Solo mírala, tan brillante, mi plateada musa!- dio un largo suspiro

-Es realmente hermosa, pero no tanto como tu!- el rubio se puso trente a ella

Poco a poco comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre sus labios no lo resistían ambos morían por juntar sus bocas.

-Hey Arnold!- el moreno interrumpió

Se separaron bruscamente, lo que le pareció inusual a Gerald, ya que le no había podido notar lo juntos que estaban sus rostros por la distancia,

-Ya es hora de irnos viejo- le hace señas para que se acerque.

-Bueno ya es hora de irme-

-cierto y yo también tengo que irme-

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- con una enorme sonrisa

-Em estaría encantada pero no!-

-Por que?, y si te pasa algo?-

-No me pasara nada, no debe tardar en llegar mi papa, aparte tontito se tu me llevas a mi casa sabrás quien soy y eso no se debe-

-Como quieras- triste pero siempre amable

-adiós mi amado enmascarado- le da un rápido beso en los labios y corre

-ESPERA! TE VOLVERE A VER!-

La chica se detiene, voltea-Eso solo el destino lo decidirá- y vuelve a correr subiendo a un auto que la esperaba

El rubio fue con sus amigos, quienes vieron que Arnold tenía una mano suavemente en los labios con un tierna sonrisa, pero una mirada triste, no sabia si ese "Eso solo el destino lo decidirá" era un no o un tal vez, que tal que no se volvieran a ver!, esa idea le aterraba, al ver la expresión de su amigo prefirieron no tocar el tema de esa misteriosa chica.

La chica llego a su casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras se lanzo a la cama dio un largo suspiro…

**Bien que tal? Que les paresio?... **


End file.
